


Homefront

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Double Drabble, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: Sam/Riley, PTSD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homefront

Sam answered before the first ring had finished. "Riley?"

"...Heard a car backfire." A brittle laugh.

"Where are you?"

"I'm fine, Sam. I just... it's fucked up, right? I can stay calm in a war zone but give me a week of leave and it's fucking...."

"I know," Sam said softly.

"Yeah."

"You on the west side of town?"

"I'm fine. I just... I don't know why I called, man."

"Maybe you like the sound of my voice."

"Nobody likes the sound of your voice." There's a crack of a smile in Riley's voice now, and it makes Sam breathe easier.

"Where are you?"

"...Outside my uncle's bar."

Riley's uncle had died ten years ago, Sam knew. Someone else had bought the bar and kept the uncle's name on the sign. 

"Be right there," Sam said.

"I'm fine. You really don't have to."

"Sorry, you keep cutting out. Did you just say that you think I'm fine and have a really nice ass too?"

"You're a dipshit," Riley said. Sam could practically see the eyeroll and the grin.

"Yeah, but I'm a dipshit who's got your six."

Riley paused. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Sam smiled. "There in ten."


End file.
